Spectre
Spectre is the final upgrade on path 1 for the Monkey Ace in Bloons TD 5. It makes the plane continuously fire bombs and darts very quickly directly at the bloons instead of firing eight darts. The bombs can pop lead bloons and black bloons (in the BTD5 generation). With the Spy Plane upgrade, they can target any bloon or MOAB class bloon within range and can easily destroy grouped bloons. With a update on March 22nd 2012 in BTD5, the bombs from the Spectre pops 2 layers of Bloons instead of 1. As a result, the Spectre is now the cheapest effective tower against non-MOAB class Bloons. The Spectre doesn't have target priority and will shoot whatever is closest. To counteract this, it's better to place it off to the side so that the Bloons are always coming towards it. That way, it will generally target "First". However, it stops shooting if the plane flies too far off-screen. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the fourth upgrade of Path 3. However, it can no longer damage DDTs without MIB or similar upgrades, even if it has camo detection. Also, it is now split from Rapid Fire upgrade. It costs $20400 on Easy, $24000 on Medium, $25920 on Hard, and 28800 on Impoppable. In-Game Tips BTD5, BTDB, BMC *Spectres will shoot a lot faster than the previous upgrades (15 shots per second, or every 2 frames) *One Spectre can destroy a MOAB easily, unless there is more than one spaced out, due to the fact that the bombs explode in a short radius, and can damage about 1 or 2 MOABs. Only the sharp darts are able to attack more than one. *Note that a 4/2 Spectre by itself can still damage a DDT. This is because a Spectre can pop black bloons and leads bloons by shooting bomb shells that can hurt any bloon type, so a DDT is not immune to this tower. However, adding Monkey Intelligence Bureau next to a Spectre's landing base is strongly recommended because then the Spectre will effectively become twice as powerful against DDTs because Monkey Intelligence Bureau also allows darts to damage DDTs. *One Spectre can easily take down Ceramic Bloon rushes like round 76. BTD6 *Spectre is a very reliable upgrade for demolishing non-MOAB-class bloons before Round 81, as its relatively good pierce and decent damage make short kills to almost all nearby bloons. This is especially so with Rounds 63, 76, 78 (alongside camo detection). **On Rounds 81+, where subsequent rounds change Ceramics into Super Ceramics that have a set amount of extra health plus extra speed per round, Spectres tend to fall back on power against fast Super Ceramics. Often, the Spectre would fail to target properly on specific positions. However, this can be remedied by placing the Spectre's flight path to one that is more closely placed near the targeted bloons. *It is usually better off getting 1-0-4 Spectre as opposed to 0-2-4 Spectre. Rapid Fire adds 33% extra attack speed instead of 66% for other towers, but every little extra attack speed helps. Lots More Darts crosspath does not add extra darts for the Spectre, but instead adds 25% more pierce to each dart, which generally isn't worth purchasing, unless the player has a glut of money. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Spectre bombs can duplicate if the landing pad is under the influence of a Monkey Fort. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Generally speaking this upgrade is only bought to defend against Round 32 A.I. or sometimes Bloon Adjustment, due to how expensive it is to get up a Spectre ($21475 including path 2 upgrades). Overall this upgrade has been buffed, but not significantly. ;4.3 Spectre price decreased ($18000 → $17000). Update History (BTD6) Before Version 4.0, Spectre was much more powerful than the Apache Dartship for less price. Now, with a very slight nerf to Spectre (but with no change to the Flying Fortress by extension) along with an Apache Dartship price drop has made the Spectre a little more on even grounds. In Version 8.0, Spectre was nerfed in price but with a damage buff to compensate, mainly to counteract the easy Deflation wins. ;4.0 Spectre attacks 16.67% slower than normal. ;8.0 Spectre darts deal more damage (1 --> 2) Spectre bombs deal more damage (2 --> 3) Spectre costs more ($18000 --> $24000) Gallery General Spectre BTD5.PNG|Spectre In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Spectre btd5.png|BTD5 icon BMC Spectre.PNG|BMC icon Spectre unlock screen.png|The Spectre on its unlock screen Spectre Battles Mobile.png|BTDB Mobile artwork Screen Shot 2018-05-19 at 6.32.29 pm copy.png|Mobile mortar Spectre saves day.png|Spectres flying in BMC Mobile 14626209-01F5-4BEE-AA01-EC9AC9F6E038.jpeg|BTD 6 Artwork 8E66A33D-F0E5-4148-ADED-F2020BE27E73.jpeg|Spectre in Bloons Tower Defense 6 Spectre BMC.png|Official BMC artwork New BTD6 spectre.png|Spectre without Path 1 upgrades attacking in BTD6 (after 4.0 update). This Spectre is 0-2-4 Some Firing Range Stuff.png|204 Spectre in BTD6 (bottom) IMG_3942.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 2) Additional BMC Flash screenshots spectre1.png|Spectre shooting at MOABs spectre2.png|Despite missing spaced bloons, it will still hit spaced bloons really hard spectre3.png|Spectre exploding many mortar shells onto normal bloons spectre4.png|Spectre destroying more bloons spectre5.png|Spectre destroying a huge bloon rush, alongside about to target a MOAB spectre6.png|Spectre targetting MOAB spectre7.png|Spectre damaging Grouped MOABs spectre8.png|Overclocking doesn't affect Spectre in Flash Trivia BTD5, BTDB, BMC *The Spectre is based on a real US gunship, the AC-130 Spectre. **Thus, this explains the reason why in Bloon Monkey City that the AC130 Construction Hangar is required for the Spectre. *If you look carefully at the artwork, you can see the words "From: Ace" and "To: Bloons" are tagged on the first and second bombs. *If the Spectre does not have the Spy Plane upgrade, it can still target Camo Bloons although it will not pop them. *Unlike the Neva-Miss Targeting upgrade from the Monkey Ace, projectiles will not turn and follow bloons when they miss, mainly because of their speed. *Only one Spectre is enough to beat an entire beginner track on easy, even on medium. It can't beat any difficulty alone on Switch, Castle, Drag Strip, Death Valley or on extreme tracks. The player can try this with Cash Injection. BTD6 *The nerfed attack speed Spectre with Rapid Fire shoots at approximately the speed of the Spectre in BTD5. *Use of a 0-2-4 Spectre formerly was a simple go-to strategy for almost all Deflation Mode maps, but this was no longer possible in Version 8.0, where the Spectre was pricehiked but increased overall damage to compensate. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Monkey Ace Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Explosives Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades